


Geng Tolak Jodoh : The Saga

by chimtozzi (rheavee), vanderwood



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/pseuds/chimtozzi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanderwood/pseuds/vanderwood
Summary: Sebuah prinsip: Sebenarnya, cari kebahagiaan itu tak perlu jauh-jauh.





	1. Tentang Mereka

**Lee Sejin, 23.**

Lulusan desain yang sedang merintis _brand_ sendiri dan gencar mempromosikan 101 bisnisnya di pameran-pameran lokal. Maklum ya, namanya juga ide dan kreativitas tanpa batas. Sayangnya ia suka khilaf buang duit ala ala sultan, padahal pemasukannya belum benar-benar stabil (ckck). Sebetulnya punya koneksi cukup banyak, karena saat kuliah aktif jadi panitia _event-event_ kampus dan sering nongkrong bareng temen _entrepreneur_ dari berbagai latar belakang, tapi yang paling dekat dengannya setelah lulus cuma Seungyoun ... tanya kenapa.

Orang-orang tuh sering salah paham tiap melihat Sejin dan Seungyoun nempel, dikiranya mereka ada hubungan spesial. Padahal kalau nggak lagi bikin proyek atau nyiapin pameran bareng, paling-paling keduanya juga sedang _ghibah_.

―

**Cho Seungyoun, 23.**

** **

Rekan _ghibah_ Sejin paling setia. Lingkaran pertemanannya ada di mana-mana, tapi Sejin adalah prioritas utama ... hm, sebenarnya kedua, sih, setelah Mama dan si _Anu_, tapi selama si _Anu_ masih belum peka Seungyoun nggak berani mengklaim dia sebagai prioritas utama. Dari luar kelihatannya santai dan mengalir, tapi kalau sudah kenal akan terlihat sangat ambisius mengejar cita-cita jadi seniman ternama. Punya banyak minat dan keahlian khusus, nggak suka menempatkan dirinya hanya di satu posisi tertentu.

Kerjaannya sehari-hari adalah bikin lagu di bawah stage name Woodz, mengghibah sama Sejin, dan di hari-hari khusus menjadi toa Sejin ketika menjajakan produk marimong-nya di pameran.

**―**

**Kim Wooseok, 23.**

** **

Definisi 'tampang polisi hati helokiti', nggak sedikit orang yang takut duluan sama Wooseok karena wajah _default_-nya yang agak jutek, tapi sesungguhnya kalau sudah menghabiskan sekitar lima menit bersama pasti bakal sadar kalau Kim Wooseok sebenarnya nggak seserem itu. Seremnya nanti, setelah lima tahun kenal karena saat itu baru filter mulutnya hilang begitu saja (testimoni ini berdasarkan pengalaman nyata dari oknum LJH).

Kegiatan sehari-harinya menggambar _webtoon_ di kafe sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu _chill_. Bocoran sedikit, 70% isi _playlist_-nya adalah lagu ciptaan Woodz. Secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Woodz pas nganter Jinhyuk beli marimong, dan sampai sekarang masih _denial_ kalo produser lagu-lagu _chill_ favoritnya di irl macem toa.

**―**

**Lee Jinhyuk, 23.**

** **

Budak korporat. Juga budak cinta (produk buatan) Sejin. Jinhyuk adalah definisi matahari yang mencerahkan hari-hari sendumu, walau di waktu yang lain bisa bikin panas hati **―** testimoni oknum KWS, teman main, sekaligus teman gegernya sejak zaman sekolah. Terlepas dari itu, hatinya sudah terjamin selembut permen kapas. Jinhyuk penggemar berat _franchise_ disney, anime, dan segala sesuatu yang _fluffy-fluffy_, makanya langsung kecantol marimong dan penasaran sama yang bikin. Ceritanya biar dapet diskonan dan tips DIY barang-barang gemas gitu. 

Sehari-harinya Jinhyuk bisa ditemukan di kantor sedang presentasi dan pusing rekap keuangan. Cuma _weekend_ momennya jalan-jalan atau ngintilin Wooseok kemana-mana.

* * *

halo! jadi ini adalah proyek kolaborasiku dengan kak van mylov yang kebetulan sama-sama sedang demen dinamika 96z pdx101. semua tulisan kita tentang keseharian empat bujang akan dikumpulkan di buku ini, entah berupa drabble, oneshot, atau cerita yang terdiri dari banyak part.

biar nggak php dan menimbulkan geger, yep, ini **_bukan kisah cinta segiempat_**. bisa jadi lebih berat di persahabatan dan perkembangan dinamika antar karakter, tapi juga tidak menutup kemungkinan adanya komedi romantis antara sejin-jinhyuk (ditulis chimtozzi) dan seungyoun-wooseok (ditulis vanderwood). HE HE.

kenapa judulnya harus banget Geng Tolak Jodoh™??? temukan jawabannya dalam cerita-cerita kita nanti :')

selamat baca ♡


	2. 10 Question - Part 1

"Eh. Ngapain ke sini? Aku nggak buka obral akhir bulan." Sahut Sejin spontan begitu membuka pintu dan mendapati sosok pemuda familiar berdiri sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebar di hadapan. Ia sadar pilihan katanya barusan terdengar tidak sopan, bukan tipikal Lee Sejin ketika bertemu dengan klien atau pelanggan tetap di hari-hari biasa. Tapi ya ... bodo amat. Toh ini bukan jam kerja, dan pemuda tiang ini masih tidak jelas statusnya sebagai apa. Ia memang bukan orang asing, namun belum bisa juga disebut 'teman' atau 'kolega'. Mereka hanya bertemu beberapa kali di _sunday market¹ _dalam rangka jual beli dan basa-basi singkat. Fakta yang Sejin tangkap tentang pemuda tersebut paling-paling seputar: 1) namanya Lee Jinhyuk, 2) pegawai kantoran, 3) teman Kim Wooseok, dan 4) sangat menyukai marimong.

_Ehm._ Baiklah. Sejin menghargai keberaniannya saat mengaku 'jatuh hati' dan dedikasinya dalam mengoleksi serba-serbi maskot _brand_ yang ia kembangkan sejak masa kuliah itu. Penggemar marimong yang Sejin tahu selama ini kebanyakan adalah gadis-gadis remaja yang suka mengoleksi dan memakai barang-barang lucu, ibu-ibu muda, atau teman-teman mainnya sendiri. Wajar kalau Sejin kaget ketika lapaknya didatangi Jinhyuk pertama kali - saat itu ia sedang berpakaian necis, komplit dengan jas, dasi dan pantofel, rambut yang berantakan terkena angin, disertai raut muka garang bercampur serius. Sejin kira ia punya tunggakan utang dari kreditan _online_ yang sudah jatuh tempo, lalu Jinhyuk dikirim sebagai rentenir raja tega. Tapi ternyata? Ia malah mendapat 'pernyataan cinta' dan limpahan uang wangi (_fyi_, Jinhyuk memborong semua produk barunya).

Jujur ia belum pernah mendapatkan apresiasi sefrontal itu, dari seorang laki-laki yang baru berkenalan dengannya pula. Kalau laki-laki yang berada di lingkaran pertemanannya sih, Sejin tak ambil pusing. Mendapat pesan "Kak Sej kirim marimong baru dong ㅠㅠ" dari junior-juniornya di kampus dan komunitas adalah makanan sehari-hari. Begitu juga saat memergoki Seungyoun tidur sambil memeluk dan mengelus-elus boneka marimong berukuran jumbo, Sejin sampai bosan menggoda, "Youn ... kamu pengen punya bayi?"

Jadi kalau dibilang Jinhyuk membawa petaka dalam hidupnya, ya enggak. Justru sebaliknya, yang dilakukannya dari awal adalah sesuatu yang positif - membuatnya tersentuh, malah.

Lantas kenapa Sejin makin lama makin sensi tiap sosok Jinhyuk muncul dalam radius satu meter, seperti sekarang?

Hmm ...

Jadi begini. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati Sejin ketika bertatapan dengan Jinhyuk sejak hari pertama. Sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya merenung selama berjam-jam dan kehilangan nafsu makan. Ia sudah memunculkan beberapa hipotesis awal, namun belum mau mengeksposnya ke permukaan, apalagi menceritakannya pada Seungyoun. Bukan rahasia penting atau aib yang bisa mencoreng nama baik gitu, sih, Sejin cuma tidak mau hipotesisnya menyebar kemana-mana sebelum terbukti secara nyata. Sampai momen pembuktian itu tiba, ia bertekad menyimpan hasil pengamatannya dalam diam dan memperlakukan Jinhyuk sebagaimana mestinya.

"Permisiii. Apa aku tak boleh main ke toko tanpa beli marimong?" tanya Jinhyuk, masih dengan senyum yang (kata Wooseok) bisa mengalahkan cerahnya matahari pagi. Sejin kira ia bukan termasuk golongan orang-orang yang gampang terjebak dalam binar mata Jinhyuk ketika menginginkan sesuatu, ternyata rasa sensinya bisa tiba-tiba luluh. Ya sudahlah. Mengusirnya setelah jauh-jauh datang ke toko juga akan menambah masalah dan memantik kecurigaan.

Sejin pun membuka pintunya lebih lebar dan mengisyaratkan tamu(tak diundang)nya itu untuk masuk dan duduk di salah satu kursi kecil yang tertata rapi di sudut ruangan. Sekali mengenal toko Sejin, pasti tahu kalau ada perlu selain jual beli dan pengajuan proposal, masuknya lewat pintu belakang. Bangunan yang disewa Sejin setahun selepas lulus kuliah ini memang tergolong kecil, tapi jiwa perfeksionis tetap mendorongnya untuk mengatur serapi dan seestetik mungkin, sampai-sampai ada _directional signage²_ dan papan pengumuman dengan desain khusus yang diletakkannya di berbagai titik. Jadi baik pelanggan lama maupun pelanggan baru tak akan hilang arah saat mencari barang, toilet, atau 'kantor' pemilik.

"Tahu dari mana lewat pintu belakang, omong-omong? Tokonya kan tutup, nggak bisa lihat petunjuk."

Pertanyaan iseng Sejin dijawab langsung dengan ujaran bernada, "Ya kan bisa nanya Wooseok~"

Oh. Betul juga. Sejin harusnya lebih dari tahu tentang fakta ini; fakta bahwa ia dan si budak marimong ini ternyata masih memiliki lingkaran pertemanan yang dekat, mengingat Wooseok adalah orang yang paling sering Sejin temui untuk konsul masalah ilustrasi. Ia lebih cocok dengan masukan-masukan pemuda yang punya pengalaman banyak sebagai kartunis itu, daripada masukan dari Seungyoun (uhuk). Sedang bagi Jinhyuk, Wooseok sudah seperti ... apa istilahnya? teman jiwa? teman sedari lama? teman yang mengaku tahu segalanya tapi juga tak sadar selama ini sama-sama memakai produk marimong.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lucu juga, masa Jinhyuk baru _ngeh_ Wooseok kenal bosnya marimong saat berpapasan di _sunday market_ edisi minggu lalu? apa produk-produk marimong begitu gemas sampai memakainya pun harus disembunyikan agar tidak dirampas orang? ya, terlepas dari drama klasik 'dunia itu sempit' yang melibatkan mereka, Sejin sendiri kini dihadapkan pada dua konsekuensi. Sisi positifnya, kombinasi Jinhyuk-Wooseok bisa mengundang pelanggan baru. Sejin optimis saja, siapa tahu setelah sadar satu sama lain memiliki keterikatan batin dengan marimong, mereka mulai mempromosikan _brand_-nya ke teman-teman main. Atau paling tidak, mereka bisa mengenalkan Lee Sejin sebagai partner bisnis potensial. Apa sih yang sejin nggak bisa di era industri kreatif? Ilustrasi? desain grafis? desain _merchandise_ dan aksesori? fesyen? animasi? fotografi? _filmmaking_? _advertising_? _copywriting³_? _j_ahit-menjahit? - yang Sejin nggak bisa paling-paling _technical drawing⁴_ dan pengelolaan duit tepat guna (ha ... ha).

Sementara sisi negatifnya, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah terbukanya kesempatan Sejin dan Jinhyuk untuk bertemu, kemudian berinteraksi di luar proses transaksi. Mudah saja bagi Jinhyuk menanyakan informasi tentang Sejin pada Wooseok, sesimpel minta nomer ponsel dan akun SNS :)

"Anu, kamu nggak keberatan 'kan aku main ke sini sendiri? Awalnya mau ajak Wooseok, tapi dianya lagi sibuk ngerjain _webtoon_." Jelas Jinhyuk begitu Sejin menutup pintu dan berjalan ke arah lemari penyimpanan untuk mengambil stok makanan ringan. Nampaknya ia baru sadar situasi dan kondisi mereka sekarang begitu canggung. _Oalah, dari mana aja bung_, batin Sejin dalam hati. Hari ini pertama kalinya Jinhyuk berkunjung dengan tujuan yang masih dipertanyakan. Itu pun tidak bilang-bilang lebih dulu. Sejin memang suka kejutan, tapi ya nggak gini-gini amat cuy ... bayangkan kalau oknum Seungyoun tiba-tiba mampir, membuka pintu depan dengan kunci ganda dan menciduknya duduk santai di dalam toko bersama seorang lelaki asing yang tidak memiliki urusan bisnis ... atau keperluan spesifik lain. Hal itu belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya, dan Sejin tidak siap dengan kerusuhan yang bisa ditimbulkan.

"Nggak apa." Sejin hitungannya lihai berakting lho. Tanya saja pada anak-anak ekskul teater semasa sekolah. "Tapi nggak ada yang menyenangkan di sini. Kamu bakal bosan."

"Kan bisa ngobrol."

Ada jeda hening selama beberapa saat. Sejin berusaha mencari korelasi antara pernyataan terakhirnya dan respons Jinhyuk barusan. Normalnya sih, tipikal Jinhyuk bakal bilang kalau masuk toko marimong saja sudah membuatnya senang. Meski tutup, setidaknya kan bisa melihat-lihat koleksi atau bertanya-tanya tentang proses pembuatan. Tapi nyatanya, dia hanya bilang 'ngobrol' tanpa imbuhan apapun.

"Mau ngobrol apa memangnya?" Kali ini Sejin berusaha memancing.

"Hmm ..." Jinhyuk menyipitkan mata sambil mengelus dagu. "Aku kan belum kenal banget sama Sejin, main 10 pertanyaan yuk."

_Krik_.

"Kalau mau nanya-nanya kenapa nggak lewat _chat_ aja, kan lebih cepat daripada harus capek-capek mampir ke toko."

"Wooseok bilang kamu lebih suka ngobrol empat mata daripada _chatting_-an sama orang."

(_Nggak, Sejin, nggak boleh marah,_ bisik Sejin pada dirinya sendiri. Kim Wooseok tidak tahu apa-apa soal sentimen pribadinya. Apapun hal-hal trivial tentang Sejin yang ia ceritakan pada Jinhyuk, ia tetap tidak bersalah.)

Sambil memasang ekspresi dan mengatur bahasa tubuh senetral mungkin, Sejin duduk di sebelah Jinhyuk dan menawarkannya sekaleng biskuit. "Hei. Apa Wooseok bilang juga kalau aku lebih suka dengerin orang lain ngomong daripada buka sesi cerita sendiri?"

...

"Nggak??? apa itu berarti aku harusnya nyiapin konten buat menghiburmu dulu???" Jinhyuk benar-benar terlihat kaget dan menganggap serius apa yang barusan dikatakan Sejin. Tidak 100% bohong sih, karena Sejin dasarannya lebih suka mendengar curahan hati orang dan memberi saran-saran daripada menceritakan persoalan pribadinya sendiri. Tapi ia tidak menduga reaksi Jinhyuk bakal sepolos ini; mau tak mau ia pun meneruskan drama sok-sok eksklusifnya.

"Silakan, kalau mau mendongeng, buka sesi _stand up comedy_, atau cerita tentang pengalaman paling menarik. Kalau sanggup membuatku terhibur, boleh lanjut mengobrol sampai nanti. Kalau tidak, silakan angkat kaki dari rumah ini."

"Hu." Jinhyuk mengerutkan bibir. Tanpa membuang waktu lama-lama, ia lantas berdiri dan menatap lurus ke arah Sejin, "Bilang saja dari awal kamu nggak suka aku ada di sini. Aku cuma bisa ganggu kamu, kan? Ya sudah deh, aku mau pulang."

"LAH JANGAN."

Bagaimana sih Sejin ini. Bilangnya sensi, tidak nyaman tiba-tiba ada orang yang belum begitu dekat dengannya datang mengusik hari libur yang damai, tapi begitu Jinhyuk-nya mendadak sadar diri, situ malah panik dan buru-buru mencegah. Pakai acara tarik-menarik kemeja pula — yang dari sudut manapun terlihat begitu dramatis. Mirip-mirip lelaki yang tidak ingin kekasihnya pergi karena ngambek di drama romantis favorit ibu-ibu.

"Kamu nggak bisa diajak bercanda, ya?" omel Sejin, walau diam-diam juga merasa bersalah karena sudah memicu kesalahpahaman remeh.

"Ya aku mana tau kapan kamu serius atau sedang bercanda?? Lihat kamu tertawa saja belum pernah." Elak Jinhyuk, tak mau kalah.

_Hah._ Sejin kan lelaki paling ramah dan murah senyum sedunia, apalagi ketika buka lapak di pameran terbuka. Masa iya Jinhyuk belum pernah melihatnya tertawa? Apa jangan-jangan selama ini Sejin selalu memancarkan aura-aura negatif di hadapan Jinhyuk tanpa ia sadari, padahal sudah mewanti-wanti agar tidak berlebihan menunjukkan emosi jiwa? Ck. Nggak lah ya. Sejin bersumpah, ia masih punya respek pada Jinhyuk, jauh dari istilah benci setengah mati. Mungkin kebetulan saja Jinhyuk berkunjung ke lapaknya tiap ia sedang hemat stok kotak tertawa.

"Mau aku praktekin sekarang?"

"Tertawa dalam kondisi terpaksa? _No_."

"Kalau gitu, sini duduk lagi. Buat aku senang dengan menghabiskan biskuit-biskuit buatanku ini."

Agaknya Sejin menyesal, karena raut muka Jinhyuk yang awalnya sedih bercampur bete langsung berubah sumringah sesaat setelah mendengar tawarannya. Semangat untuk 'mengenal' Sejin lebih dari sekedar bos marimong pun berkobar-kobar kembali, ditandai dengan sebuah pertanyaan sederhana, "Eh, Sejin juga bisa bikin biskuit sendiri?" yang tentu saja akan membuka topik pembicaraan baru. Topik yang 80% dijamin bakal jadi panjang. Karena siapapun yang mengenal Sejin akan tahu, ia bakal bawel ketika diminta cerita soal karya-karya _handmade_-nya — mulai dari _merchandise_ sampai makanan. Semacam ada tombol yang membuatnya aktif bercerita tanpa memedulikan siapa lawan bicara. Buyar sudah upaya Sejin untuk menjaga wibawa.

"Bikin biskuit dan kue-kue kering sendiri bisa. Racik parfum sendiri bisa. Desain dan jahit kostum sendiri bisa. Klien mau _order_ apapun bisa kuupayakan. Kalau tidak bisa, berarti tugasku untuk mempelajarinya dalam waktu beberapa bulan." Jelas sejin, dengan gaya ala-ala _salesman_. Gimana dong, dia memang pedagang, dan kemampuan eksplorasinya memang seluas itu. Kalau ditambah Seungyoun yang sama-sama serba bisa, mereka bakal dipandang sebagai duo maut.

"Wah. Waahhh. Luar biasa." Puji Jinhyuk dengan gemerlap fiktif di sekeliling muka. Kali ini ia benar-benar seperti halaman buku yang terbuka di tanah lapang, alias isi hatinya bisa terbaca oleh siapapun. Apa Jinhyuk memang biasanya seperti ini, atau pada momen-momen tertentu saja? Sejin tak tahu, dan (belum) ingin tahu.

"Apa yang Sejin nggak bisa coba?" tanya Jinhyuk kemudian, sudah dalam posisi duduk dan mengunyah biskuit. Bukan sebagai formalitas, melainkan benar-benar menikmati. Sejin bisa melihat itu, dan sudut hatinya kembali melunak karenanya. Sejin seperti berhadapan dengan anak-anak yang penuh rasa penasaran — alih-alih pengganggu waktu tenangnya.

"Tunggu. Apa ini pertanyaan pertamamu?"

Sejin kaget sendiri dengan apa yang barusan ia ucapkan. Apa ini berarti ia menerima tawaran permainan saling memberi 10 pertanyaan? :)

Ha. Tidak masalah sih, toh cuma sepuluh, kalau seratus itu yang agak-agak bahaya.

"Hmmm. Tidak juga. Aku tahu kok Sejin payah soal hitung-menghitung."

"HEH." Sejin spontan memukul meja kayu yang memisahkan tempat duduk mereka. Tidak terlalu keras, karena ia masih (berusaha) menahan diri. Kalau meneriakkan '_TIDAK__!!!_', justru makin mengonfirmasi bahwa ia sedang mengelak dari kenyataan. "Wooseok yang bilang, ya?" tebaknya asal — meski ia ragu Wooseok tahu kelemahannya soal manajemen keuangan. Hitungannya, Wooseok itu masih rekan bisnis; rekan bisnis tak akan membocorkan aib 'perusahaan'. Doi memang tahu kebiasaan-kebiasaan Sejin setelah lama kenal dan berbagi kesukaan yang sama, tapi doi juga belum tahu Sejin sampai level personal seperti halnya Seungyoun. Alias tidak sampai tahu bahwa di balik kegantengan dan berbagai talenta yang dimiliki, ia tetaplah seonggok kentang yang masih suka bermalas-malasan di penghujung _deadline_ dan menangisi jumlah angka yang tertera di rekening bank.

Ada senyum penuh arti yang diberikan Jinhyuk pada Sejin sebelum menjawab singkat, "Nggak, intuisi saja, kok."

Intuisi ...

... dari mana. Sejin kan jadi penasaran. Sekaligus khawatir di luar sana ada orang-orang semacam Jinhyuk yang bisa menerawang kelemahan — baik secara kebetulan ataupun disengaja.

"Kalau untuk 10 pertanyaan, aku punya banyak stok pertanyaan lain!" lanjut Jinhyuk, membuyarkan lamunan singkat Sejin tentang masa depan usahanya. Jujur ia menganggap permainan 10 pertanyaan ini seperti permainan anak-anak, yang ditanyakan paling juga seputar biodata ... makanan favorit ... film favorit ... jadi ia cukup mengikutinya sampai selesai saja. Tak perlu mengerahkan banyak pikiran. 

"Oke. Apa coba?"

...

"Hmm ... pertama, apa aku boleh jadi manajer keuanganmu?"

* * *

**catatan: **

**1) **_**sunday market**_**:** sebenarnya memang diambil dari sunday market sur*baya (idk why im censoring this lol). dia semacam flea market yang hadir secara berkala di area pusat perbelanjaan dan jalan-jalan strategis. konsepnya dekat dengan anak-anak hipster, menggabungkan fesyen, musik, seni dan makanan di satu tempat. jadi biasanya banyak individu atau komunitas jualan produk kreatif dalam bentuk apapun di sini. pengunjung juga bisa ikutan workshop handmade goods sambil menikmati musik yang dibawakan band-band lokal.

**2) ****_directional signage_****:** seperti terjemah literalnya, 'sistem penunjuk arah' untuk memudahkan pencarian destinasi. normalnya memiliki satu konsep desain, warna, dan bahan.

**3) ****_copywriting_****:** seni menulis untuk kepentingan periklanan (promosi) dan pemasaran barang/jasa. buat narik pelanggan, lalu menancapkan kesetiaan (ea).

**4) ****_technical drawing_****: **gambar tegas yang mengomunikasikan bagaimana benda/alat/bangunan berfungsi dan dikonstruksikan. pembuatannya berdasarkan aturan dan standar tertentu yang telah disepakati. penting buat bidang arsitektur, teknik, dan desain yang fokus pada produk/bangunan. kalau tidak biasa, lihat doang sudah bikin pusying.

WK halo ini chimtozzi. jiwaku bergejolak ketika menulis ini karena kehidupan sejin mayan dekat dengan kehidupanku (sengaja) (i lov my artsy boi).

10Q nantinya akan fokus pada dinamika awal sejin dan jinhyuk, mungkin butuh 1-2 part lagi, sebelum dilanjutkan dengan dinamika 96z yang lain ♡ nantikan kejutan-kejutan dari aku dan kak van :** 


	3. 10 Question - Part 2

Sejin itu ... bukan lagi lemah dalam mengatur masalah keuangan. Ia benar-benar payah, sampai kadang harus melibatkan Seungyoun untuk mengevaluasi neraca bulanan dan menasihatinya perkara belanja. Lucu sekali. Dari sekian banyak orang yang ia kenal, tempat pelarian Sejin masih saja Seungyoun ini dan Seungyoun itu, padahal sehari-harinya Sejin suka meledek, berlagak meragukan kemampuan sahabatnya. Dibilang inkonsisten lah, muluk-muluk soal kerjaan lah, tapi di penghujung hari cuma Seungyoun yang punya kunci ganda toko Sejin dan tahu kata sandi apartemennya. Ia juga yang paling tahu bagaimana jatuh bangun Sejin sejak masa kuliah, berikut perjuangannya meyakinkan orangtua bahwa ia bisa mandiri, tak perlu disokong terus di berbagai sisi. Intinya, terlepas dari segala lika-liku hubungan pertemanan mereka, Sejin belum terpikir untuk mencari '_Seungyoun versi 2_' — alias orang yang bisa ia percayai tanpa syarat dan tanpa pamrih.

Selama tiga tahun lebih berkutat dalam bisnis yang dikembangkannya sendiri pun, Sejin belum merasa butuh merekrut asisten. Bakal nambah pikiran dan tanggungjawab, katanya. Membiayai kehidupan sendiri saja sudah susah payah, apalagi membiayai dan menjamin kesejahteraan orang lain. Mungkin suatu saat, ketika perjalanan bisnisnya sudah stabil dan bisa diperluas ke daerah-daerah lain, ia akan membuka pendaftaran staf dan asisten profesional (yang bukan Seungyoun), baik di bidang produksi, penjualan, maupun promosi. Kapan suatu saat itu? Entahlah. Yang jelas tidak dalam waktu dekat.

Jadi, kalau hari ini mendadak ada seseorang yang bertanya apakah ia boleh menjadi manajer keuangannya … ya … Sejin bingung.

"Eh, jangan bilang Sejin udah punya manajer keuangan sendiri!" ujar Jinhyuk cepat-cepat, lebih pada dirinya sendiri, padahal Sejin belum sempat memberikan reaksi apapun untuk pertanyaan pertamanya. Ingin sih bilang langsung '_Dih_, ogah!' — tapi kok kesannya judes sekali. Ia tidak mau citra publiknya jelek dan dicap pilih kasih pada pelanggan, jadi ia berusaha memberikan jawaban sepolitis mungkin pada lelaki di hadapannya ini. Jawaban aman yang tidak akan membuatnya terdengar seperti pemberi harapan palsu.

"Belum bisa jawab, untuk sekarang."

"O-oh. Iya." Secara mengejutkan, Jinhyuk ikut mengangguk-angguk setuju. Mungkin ia juga sadar telah mengajukan pertanyaan yang terlalu frontal; belum apa-apa sudah memberi pilihan ya atau tidak untuk posisi sekrusial manajer keuangan. Padahal masih ada 1001 hal-hal pokok yang harus didiskusikan. Seperti pertanyaan pertama Sejin misalnya, sudah tepat sasaran, sanggup memantik penjelasan panjang lebar pula: 

"Baik. Apa yang membuatmu percaya diri bisa jadi manajer keuanganku?"

Permainan 10 pertanyaan pun akhirnya berubah menjadi sesi wawancara kerja. Tidak mau kehilangan momen (dan wibawa), Sejin cepat-cepat mengatur posisi, melipat tangan, mendongakkan kepala seperti bos-bos kantoran yang sedang menghakimi anak baru. Sebetulnya ia belum pernah mewawancarai maupun diwawancarai orang secara resmi (semua orang tahu Sejin ogah mendekati korporasi), tapi ia tahu banyak seluk-beluk wawancara berkat celotehan Seungyoun, dan kenalan-kenalannya yang sampai sekarang masih semangat 'eksplorasi', alias keluar-masuk demi menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok.

Omong-omong. Jinhyuk ini juga … bukannya sudah kerja di perusahaan tertentu … Ngapain nambah beban kerja sampingan. Kalau Seungyoun di sebelahnya saat ini, ia pasti sudah berbisik setengah horor, "_Tidakkah lelaki ini … terlihat mencurigakan? jangan-jangan ia ingin menjebak, menguasai bisnismu … dengan dalih jadi manajer keuangan._" — yang tentu saja akan membuat Sejin kepikiran berhari-hari. Lah, ini dia belum ngomong saja Sejin sudah kepikiran.

"Apa ya," Jinhyuk akhirnya buka suara setelah sejenak merenungi pertanyaan Sejin, "aku lulusan manajemen bisnis, punya pengetahuan tentang gerak dan tantangan sektor bisnis, termasuk startup yang sedang kamu kembangkan. Soal pengalaman, aku punya banyak koneksi dengan para profesional sejak kuliah, yang bisa diajak kerjasama sebagai partner promosi dan sponsor. Hmm, dulu beberapa kali ikut kompetisi dan memegang urusan keuangan. Sampai sekarang pun, meski aku bukan manajer keuangan utama di perusahaan, mereka selalu mempertimbangkan keputusan-keputusanku? Jalanku masih panjang, tapi aku yakin dalam beberapa tahun ke depan, ehm, bisa dapat promosi jabatan."

Bukannya terkesan, Sejin malah semakin curiga. Ia tahu Jinhyuk berusaha tidak terdengar sombong dengan menonjolkan kelebihannya secara umum, namun tetap saja, informasi umum itu sudah cukup menjadi alasan bagi Sejin untuk menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan lebih mematikan:

"Aku ambil jatah pertanyaan kedua dulu ya. Jinhyuk, kamu bilang sendiri sudah punya koneksi dan posisi aman di perusahaan. Kenapa mau bantu usahaku yang belum bisa menjanjikan apapun padamu?"

Sejin 100% yakin Jinhyuk akan auto kaget dan panik mendengar pertanyaan keduanya, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kejatuhan sampai beberapa detik berikut. Sejin hanya mendengar helaan napas panjang dan jawaban lirih.

"Aku … aku sudah pernah bilang kan. Aku jatuh cinta … sama _marimong_. Orang jatuh cinta kadang punya ide-ide di luar dugaan dan keputusan yang impulsif. Tapi percayalah, cintaku pada _marimong_ serius dan aku ingin memperjuangkannya."

…

…

Daripada bertindak seperti bos besar, apa seharusnya Sejin bertindak seperti bapak-bapak yang anaknya hendak dilamar, ya?

"Giliranmu." Ia mencoba menahan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang masih berlarian di kepala, memfilternya dengan ketat sehingga yang keluar nanti bukan sesuatu yang remeh-temeh. Sejin lebih ingin mengumpulkan informasi penting tentang Jinhyuk daripada mengenalnya lebih dalam. Bukannya ia meragukan perasaan lelaki itu pada _brand_ yang sudah dianggapnya seperti bayi sendiri; tapi mengutip kata-kata mutiara yang kerap Seungyoun bawa saat mereka sedang menjalankan sesi curhat,_ "A__pa salahnya jaga-jaga? kita tidak pernah tahu isi hati manusia."_

"Sejin, kamu nggak kepikiran buat bikin marimong versi _Olaf_? atau … karaker _Disney_ lain gitu …"

Huh. Permisi??? Setelah mengajukan diri sebagai manajer keuangan, mengapa jadi belok ke arah rekomendasi jenis marimong baru??? Entah situ sengaja atau tidak, Sejin jadi merasa dipermainkan. Yah ini memang permainan aja sih, tapi efek gonjang-ganjingnya di hati ini lho, _Bro._

"Kamu kan harusnya tahu soal _copyright_. Harus izin dulu dong kalau mau dibikin komersil." Sejin tahu kok banyak produk ala-ala yang mencatut karakter terkenal seenak jidat, tahu juga barang semacam itu dijual bebas di depan khalayak umum — tanpa ada yang protes. Tapi sebagai orang yang mempelajari dan berkecimpung dalam dunia desain; Sejin sensitif ketika dihadapkan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan properti intelektual. Biarin dibilang terlalu idealis, ia sendiri tidak mau kena karma _brand_-nya diplagiat orang. Memergoki salah satu produk _marimong_-nya masuk forum lelang _online_ saja sudah membuat hatinya krompyang, apalagi melihatnya diproduksi ulang tanpa izin.

"Bukan … maksudnya … aku ingin dibuatin _marimong_ versi _Olaf_ … hehe. Buat koleksi pribadi, bisa nggak?"

"….."

"Oh, barusan dihitung pertanyaan ketiga ya?"

Mohon maaf nih. Sejin lama-lama ingin menjitak Jinhyuk juga.

"Bisa. Aku bisa bikinin asal buat pemakaian pribadi." Jawab Sejin apa adanya (tapi ya memang kenyataannya seperti itu, pemakaian pribadi dan untuk edukasi hampir selalu dimaafkan), kemudian melanjutkannya dengan pertanyaan yang ia ramu secara kilat, dan kali ini benar-benar terdengar seperti bapak-bapak yang gencar menginterogasi calon menantu, "Coba ceritakan padaku, apa yang bikin kamu jatuh cinta sama _marimong_?"

"Aku selalu suka karakter yang menggemaskan." Dan pernyataan tersebut mengawali dongeng Lee Jinhyuk tentang penghibur utamanya saat lelah dengan kehidupan nyata: animasi, kartun, atau dalam versi Jepang kerap disebut _anime_. Tergolong TMI buat Sejin, tapi toh ia dengar sampai selesai. Demi mendapat informasi penting (dan celah kelemahan) Jinhyuk, bujuknya pada diri sendiri.

Dari dongeng Jinhyuk, Sejin jadi tahu salah satu alasan mengapa ia dan Wooseok bisa berteman akrab hingga sekarang. Dua-duanya sama-sama menggemari dunia animasi, sama-sama punya _passion_ di bidang seni, walau akhirnya Jinhyuk memilih jalan yang berbeda di perguruan tinggi dan karir masa depannya. Sejak masa sekolah dulu mereka sering nonton bersama, sampai sekarang pun bila keduanya sedang luang, pasti akan menyempatkan untuk bertemu, nonton, atau sekedar membicarakan soal animasi yang baru tayang. Perbedaan mereka yang menonjol paling-paling soal keterikatan dengan karakter atau _franchise_ tertentu. Sekali jatuh cinta pada sebuah karakter, Jinhyuk cenderung ingin mengumpulkan serba-serbi karakter tersebut; seperti mengoleksi _wallpaper_, membeli aksesori resmi, menjadikannya pajangan di kamar sebagai penyemangat sehari-hari. Kebiasaannya sering dianggap ganjil oleh orang lain, mengingat Jinhyuk tergolong lelaki dewasa yang memiliki setumpuk tanggungjawab — namun Sejin menolak berpikir sesempit itu. Ia mengiyakan prinsip Jinhyuk soal '_lelaki dewasa tetap bisa menikmati konten yang lembut dan manis, yang utama kan membahagiakan diri sendiri, __bukan__ berlomba-__lomba_ _terlihat_ _keren_ _dengan__ standar orang lain._'

"Toh aku beli juga pakai uang sendiri ya, nggak pakai uang orang yang nyinyirin hobiku."

"Ya … betul."

Meski jawabannya terdengar datar, Sejin sebenarnya ikut mengalami gejolak batin. Ia bisa _relate_ dengan apa yang Jinhyuk rasakan. Juga agak-agak malu karena maskot _brand_ miliknya disandingkan dengan maskot menggemaskan yang sudah _go internasional._ Duh, masih jauh marimong kalau dibandingkan dengan deretan karakter Sanrio atau karaker ikonik dari film animasi _box office_.

"Bayangkan suatu hari _marimong_ jadi karakter animasi … meski aku belum sepenuhnya tahu asal-usul dia, tapi aku yakin, ide apapun akan jadi menarik. _Brand_-mu punya banyak potensi, dan hatiku bilang ingin terlibat dalam pengembangannya. Apalagi tiap bulan selalu ada program donasi, hitung-hitung menabung kebaikan." Ujar Jinhuk, menutup dongengnya dengan tatapan mata yang (lagi-lagi) membuat Sejin silau dan hampir terguling dari kursi.

"Soal asal-usul … di _website_ kan sudah ada." Dalam keadaan banjir pujian seperti sekarang pun, Sejin tetap tak mau semudah itu membuka hati lebar-lebar. Paragraf panjang tentang filosofi nama, cerita di balik pembuatan, jenis-jenis produk, sampai detail program donasi sudah terpampang nyata di _website_, situ yang mengaku cinta sama _marimong_ kok bisa melewatkannya begitu saja. Untuk apa Sejin susah-susah membujuk Byungchan beresin _website_ agar terlihat rapi, menarik dan tentu saja menggemaskan >:(

"Loh, beneran?"

Tanpa harus diminta terlebih dahulu, Sejin secepat kilat mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantong, lalu mengakses _browser_ untuk mencari website resmi _marimong_. "Nih, lihat." Serunya sambil menodongkan layar ponselnya tepat di hadapan muka Jinhyuk. "Terus selama ini kamu update info soal produk-produkku dari mana?" — Oh siyal, yang barusan pertanyaan keempatnya, bukan? impulsif sekali, melenceng dari daftar pertanyaan yang sempat ia rencanakan. Tapi ya sudahlah, Sejin sedang _mood_ ingin melabrak.

"Lihat di Instagram? kukira selama ini segala macam promosi cuma lewat sana???"

"Promosi harian dan interaksi dengan pelanggan memang lebih banyak di Instagram, tapi aku perlu _web_ juga buat info dan katalog lengkap dengan bahasa yang lebih universal. Coba cek, di profil Instagram ada link menuju website resmi, Adinda."

Muka Jinhyuk mendadak merah padam saat mendengar '_Adinda_'. Kebiasaan ngobrol sama Seungyoun ya begini nih, Sejin jadi ikutan suka memanggil orang dengan sebutan aneh-aneh. Bukan sesuatu yang serius-serius amat kok, tapi nggak tahu lagi kalau ternyata bisa bikin baper. Semua ada di luar kendali Sejin, pemirsa. Kalau Jinhyuk kemudian menimpali pernyataan Sejin dengan gagap ("O-oh, b-baiklah.") dan menghindari tatapan mata ("A-aku akan c-c-coba cek web-nya.") — itu bukan tanggung jawab bos _marimong_ kita.

Seperti sedang menebus kesalahan, Jinhyuk menghabiskan lebih dari lima menit untuk menelusuri _website_ resmi _marimong_, mengecek katalog-katalog barangkali ada yang terlewat, memperbesar foto produk untuk dipandangi dan diapresiasi, lalu yang terpenting, tentu saja: membaca dan merenungi kalimat-kalimat yang tertulis di bawah judul 'Tentang Kami' dan 'Awal Cerita'. Sementara itu, Sejin bertindak layaknya pengawas yang memantau gerak-gerik Jinhyuk selama proses pemindaian informasi. Menunggu kalau-kalau pemuda di hadapannya ini kembali memberikan pertanyaan bersifat senjata makan tuan.

"Hey, Jinhyuk. Kurasa kamu pernah dengar kalau cinta itu … kadang butuh bukti. Butuh usaha, bahkan pengorbanan yang nyata untuk menggapainya." Sejin memecah hening dengan monolog yang sengaja diucapkannya dengan nada sendu (walaupun di telinga Jinhyuk terdengar berkali lipat lebih seram dan mengancam). Tidak ada aturan ketat dalam permainan mereka ini; menunggu giliran mestinya bukan sesuatu yang wajib dijalani. Mereka bisa tanya kapan saja, tentang apa saja, dan akan berakhir ketika lawan bicara menimpali. Karenanya, tak ada yang mencegah ketika Sejin langsung mengambil jatah pertanyaan kelima, "Bolehkah kutahu, sebesar apa rasa cintamu pada—"

_BRUK!_

Belum selesai pertanyaan diajukan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda … semacam sesuatu yang berat jatuh di balik pintu yang memisahkan antara ruang pribadi dan toko. Sejin dan Jinhyuk tentu saja kaget, hampir lupa kalau mereka sedang dalam kondisi bersitegang tahap 1.

"Barusan itu apa?"

Sejin melirik Jinhyuk, "Pertanyaan keempatmu … sori, aku nggak tahu."

"KOK GITU." Jinhyuk terlihat tidak terima reaksi spontannya dianggap mengurangi jatah pertanyaan, tapi Sejin sedang tidak ingin melanjutkan adu mulut. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia pastikan terlebih dahulu. Batinnya saat ini mengatakan kalau suara yang menginterupsi mereka bukan berasal dari benda yang jatuh secara asal,

…

melainkan berasal dari manusia. Manusia beneran, bukan makhluk gaib yang iseng masuk toko _marimong_ buat mencari tempat bersemayam.

"Youn … kamu ngapain di situ?"

Tidak ada manusia lagi yang bisa masuk ke tempat ini tanpa perantara Sejin selain Seungyoun, kecuali dia sedang dalam keadaan genting, tak bisa berkomunikasi via ponsel, lalu mengirim orang kepercayaan untuk menemui Sejin di toko dalam rangka menyampaikan pesan. Tapi hal semacam itu belum terjadi sebelumnya, dan Sejin tak yakin akan terjadi sampai tahun-tahun ke depan.

"HEHE … HE HE. Pagi, _Bosqu_."

Benar saja. Selang beberapa detik setelah Sejin memanggil namanya untuk memastikan, Seungyoun melongok dari balik pintu sambil tersenyum lebar dan membentuk tanda '_peace_' lewat jari-jarinya. Jinhyuk yang belum familiar dengan sosok Seungyoun, apalagi dinamika harian Sejin dengan pemuda tersebut cuma bisa melongo, sementara Sejin sendiri langsung mengurut kening begitu ingat situasi canggung dalam bayangannya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Selalu ada kemungkinan Seungyoun datang mengunjungi toko ini tanpa woro-woro, sekalipun di hari libur. Entah mengajak Sejin jalan-jalan dan makan, bantu-bantu kerjaan, atau sebatas menghilangkan rasa jenuh selepas mendekam lama di studio. Tapi kok ya … harus banget hari ini? detik ini?? saat ia sedang berbincang 'hangat' dengan Jinhyuk??? "_Dia dengar dari bagian mana sampai mana, duh. Jangan bilang dia dengar juga omelanku soal cinta-cintaan yang ambigu? Lord, aku nggak suka dibadut-badutin._" Gerutu Sejin dalam batin.

Tipikal Seunyoun, dia tidak pernah malu-malu bertemu dengan orang baru. Jadi hal pertama yang ia lakukan ketika masuk ke 'ruang tamu' adalah merangkul pundak Jinhyuk dan menyapanya, "Halo! kamu …"

"Ehm, ya, dia pelanggan _marimong_." Jelas Sejin, memotong kalimat Seungyoun di tengah jalan karena ia 1000% yakin Seungyoun akan mengucapkan _p-word_ — menganggap Jinhyuk sebagai _p-word_ Sejin, maksudnya. Atau _g-word_, dan sejenisnya. Pencegahan harus dilakukan sebelum hari liburnya semakin gonjang-ganjing.

"Oooohhh." Seungyoun menatap Jinhyuk dalam-dalam (sampai membuat tamunya agak salah tingkah), "Bentar, kayaknya kamu familiar deh. Pernah ke _sunday market_, kan?"

"U-huh." Jinhyuk mengangguk-angguk (pasrah). Ia nampak sedang mengingat-ingat juga apakah ia pernah bertemu Seungyoun dan bercakap-cakap langsung dengannya ataukah tidak. "Masnya yang biasa bantu jualan?" tanyanya hati-hati. _Mas_, katanya, Sejin ingin nangis sekaligus tergelak. Jinhyuk harusnya pernah bertemu Seungyoun sih, walau sekilas. Mengingat Seungyoun adalah pembantu umum yang rutin menemaninya saat ada pameran-pameran lokal. Bagian _loading_ barang iya, bagian hitung uang iya, bagian narik pelanggan juga iya. Tidak sekali dua kali pelanggan tetapnya datang ke toko untuk beli barang sekaligus menanyakan nama "Kakak yang biasa bawa speaker toa", "Kakak yang kemarin jadi kasir", dan semacamnya. Artinya kan, selain jadi PU, sahabatnya satu itu secara tak sadar juga nyambi jadi pusat perhatian.

"Iya. Namaku Seungyoun, Cho Seungyoun, budak yang dipekerjakan Sejin tanpa bayaran." Jawaban Seungyoun langsung disambut dengan tonjokan maut di perut. Refleks Sejin bekerja 10x lebih cepat dalam kondisi seperti ini. Kilatan matanya seolah meneriakkan, _'Youn, berhenti atau mati!'_ yang entah bakal ditangkap dengan baik atau tidak oleh yang bersangkutan. Baru saja ia dan Jinhyuk membahas soal kerjaan; Sejin cuma khawatir kata-kata yang Seungyoun anggap tak berbahaya ternyata bisa mengekspos dapur usaha dan memberi Jinhyuk alasan lebih kuat untuk mengambil alih urusan keuangan.

"Heh. Kamu ke sini buat apa? Ngaku."

"Kan … kan buat ketemu kamu."

"...."

Tunggu dulu. Sejin berkedip-kedip bingung ketika Seungyoun memeluknya erat, lalu mengusap-usap kepalanya seperti anak kecil yang sedang mau tampil di depan panggung. Ia bukannya tidak suka pelukan, _hello?_ ia hampir selalu memeluk orang-orang terdekatnya sebagai ekspresi sayang dan terima kasih. Seungyoun juga bukan pertama kali memeluknya seperti ini. Masalahnya itu : 1) Mereka sedang tidak dalam konteks apapun. Apa barusan yang ia katakan sambil sok-sok tersipu? mampir ke toko buat ketemu Sejin? sejak kapan pertemuan mereka dianggap spesial … mereka sudah terlalu sering bertemu, sampai Sejin bosan. 2) Kenapa harus ada _skinship_ di hadapan tamu??? dari semua manusia yang bisa dapat kesempatan melihat adegan Sejin dan Seungyoun sedang Akur™ dengan mata kepala sendiri, harus Jinhyuk banget, ya???

"Youn, kamu mabok."

"Mabok karenamu~♡"

Sayang beribu sayang, Sejin tidak sepolos itu; tidak akan termakan begitu saja dengan drama apapun yang Seungyoun mainkan. Lihat saja caranya tersenyum puas ketika digeret secara paksa menuju area toko, meninggalkan Jinhyuk yang masih duduk manis sambil melongo. Meninggalkan tamu sendirian demi urusan pribadi tergolong tidak sopan bagi Sejin, tapi karena Jinhyuk bukan tamunya sejak awal (mari reka ulang: dia datang ke sini tanpa ada tujuan pasti, malah mengajak Sejin melakukan sesi tanya jawab, kemudian sengaja membuatnya pening dengan pertanyaan dan responsnya yang di luar dugaan), rasa bersalah Sejin jadinya tidak besar-besar amat. Justru sekarang yang bikin kepikiran … itu ... tentu saja,

"Kamu tadi nguping percakapanku sama Jinhyuk, kan?" todong Sejin, begitu ia dan Seungyoun berdiri di area yang tidak bisa dilihat dan didengar oleh siapapun kecuali mereka berdua, tldr: toilet toko. Sejin dengan berat hati melakukan ini agar Seungyoun tidak keterusan melakukan hal-hal aneh semacam Pelukan Intim di hadapan orang yang tidak masuk dalam lingkaran pertemanan dekat mereka. Katakanlah Yibo, pasti tidak akan ambil pusing dan menganggap kakak sepupunya sedang haus kasih sayang, atau Byungchan, yang akan santai mendokumentasikan dan mengunggahnya di SNS dengan _caption_ ala-ala berita _clickbait_ di internet, '5 Jurus Anti Kesepian untuk Para Jomblo'.

"Aww, jadi namanya Jinhyuk." Seungyoun menaikkan alis, menampakkan ekspresi siap tabok (istilah yang dipopulerkan Yibo).

"Nggak lucu, Youn. Jangan mengalihkan topik."

"Hehehehehe jadi yang bikin kamu kepikiran dan harap-harap cemas tiap ada pameran tuh ternyata dia toh. Gimana rasanya, Sej? _Dugun-dugun_?"

"HHHHH ENYAH KAMU."

(Sejin bersumpah, ia belum pernah bilang pada siapapun kalau hipotesis pertamanya adalah, betapapun sering ia mengelak dan berpura-pura kesal, ia telah jatuh cinta pada Jinhyuk sejak pandangan pertama. Tapi Seungyoun ... Seungyoun, _dasar kampret._)

* * *

**trivia** **:**

• walaupun terdengar feminin, adinda dalam KBBI sebenarnya diartikan sebagai sapaan hormat untuk adik. spoiler sih, kayaknya sejin bakal sering keceplosan manggil jinhyuk adinda, meski mereka secara teknis seumuran (_self-indulgent_ abis yha biarlah).

• p-word sama g-word maksudnya pacar dan gebetan wkwkw mengambil referensi dari bahasa kekinian.

• jangan pernah membeli marimong atau membuat marimong bajakan ya ges!!! iMe sudah melarang pembuatan ulang marimong dengan tujuan apapun. (bagi yang belum tahu, kapan hari sempat ada rame2 marimong bajakan di shopee). hhhhh. meski belum ada paten, segala jenis kekayaan intelektual seseorang tetap harus dihargai :( </3


End file.
